The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrating piece made of a piezoelectric material of quartz, lithium tantalate or the like, a piezoelectric vibrator having the piezoelectric vibrating piece, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus and a radiowave timepiece having the piezoelectric vibrator as well as a method of fabricating a piezoelectric vibrating piece.